thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
In Memory of Carrie Fisher (After we see the Channel Awesome logo, we see the caption, "A long time ago...but not TOO long ago...but like, not super short either. We'd give you a date, but calendars don't seem to exist in this world. I don't even know if they have clocks. Have you EVER seen a clock? This galaxy is weird." Then we immediately see a planet in outer space, and we see Galen Erso, played by Jim Jarosz, noticing something) NC: Wait a minute. (flicks the planet away) Where's the crawl? And the Star Wars title? And the big music? (Chris Stuckmann is shown from his review room) Chris Stuckmann: Well, it's a different kind of Star Wars movie. (NC shudders when Chris appears) Chris: You see, this isn't part of the trilogies that spanned three generations, this is more of a spin-off film. It's a story that stands on its own, but also happens to be in the same universe, hence the title, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. NC: Okay, Chris, why the hell are you talking like that? (Chris is shown to be actually standing next to NC, looking at the camera, and his review room being an image behind him) Chris: Like what? NC: Like I'm somehow in front of you, even though I'm clearly to your left. Chris: That's just the Chris Stuckmann tradition. I always address the camera with my edited thoughts. It's kind of the Chris Stuckmann way. NC: (Pushes Chris's image away) Yeah, well, how about the Star Wars way, and we have an opening crawl? Chris: I told you, Critic. It's not that kind of movie. (Images of the movie are shown) Chris (vo): Rogue One is the first of what is currently an unending series of Star Wars universe films. While the trilogies will continue to follow the stories of the characters we know and love from the first movie, these will be more background stories. Think of them as the appendix in The Lord of the Rings, a way to get more history of fictional events and characters. They're stand-alone films that give us more information on a world we can't get enough of. So the idea of cutting out the crawl is just a way to show it's one of the many side stories that's yet to come. NC: But we had another holiday theme, a Star Wars Solstice. This is totally gonna ruin next year when we do a Star Wars Feast Day of Our Lady of Guadalupe. Chris: But this is just what Star Wars ''is now. It can't be any worse than the changes made in the past. NC: No. This is my show, and I want a crawl! Let her roll! ''(The two are suddenly risen up by an opening crawl, as triumphant music plays) ''Now that's more like it. ''(Suddenly, the crawl stops rising, causing NC and Chris to fall down to the ground. They get back up) NC: Hey, what's the holdup? (Rob Walker is shown working on his keyboard furiously with Barney Walker and Jim Jarosz on a computer) Rob: I'm sorry! We're only making letters float through space! If you can think of a better way to make letters float through space, then I'd like to see it! (He growls in frustration and resumes working furiously. NC and Chris sit down behind the delayed opening crawl) NC: Well, I guess we're stuck here for a bit. Chris: Hey, look. (Picks up the number 3 and holds it in front of his face) I'm a kitty cat! NC: Knock that off! (Slaps Chris) While we're waiting for the crawl to get fixed, I guess we should go ahead and start the review. Chris: You got it. (He picks up his review room image, but NC slaps it away) NC: Stop that! (Sighs) This is Rogue One. (Nothing happens) Oh! (He brings back the planet he flicked away earlier and puts it back in its space spot. Again, as with most reviews of movies still in theatres, the whole review is presented with reenactments, and occasional images. We go back to Galen Erso, who notices Orson Krennic (played by Chris) and a Stormtrooper walking towards him) Stormtrooper: Sir, why'd we park so far away? (We see Krennic and the stormtrooper kill the mother and take Galen captive as Jyn Erso (played by Tamara) watches. Jyn is wearing Rey's clothing here) Chris (vo): So a young brunette girl with a British accent is separated from her family, and she spends most of her life with no direction, trying to cope with that tragic day. NC: Actually, that was Rey's character from Force Awakens. Chris: Oh, yeah! Duh! How did I get those two mixed up? (Clears his throat) (The scene repeats, only with Jyn wearing her normal clothes) Chris (vo): So a young brunette girl with a British accent is separated from her family, and she spends most of her life with no direction, trying to cope with that tragic day. NC: Not that Star Wars doesn't have a lot of repeat, but don't you think that's a little cut-and-paste? Jyn: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the young American guys didn't get enough attention. (Images of Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker are shown) NC: Okay. Chris: Fair enough. (We see Cassain Andor (played by Walter Banasiak) rescue Jyn from Stormtroopers) NC (vo): After cheerfully accompanying the Rebel Alliance, Jyn is taken to their headquarters, where one of the rebels named Cassian reveals that her father Galen is the architect of a new weapon called the Death Star. Cassian: The man who raised you named Saw... Jyn: (Snickers softly) His name is Saw? Cassian: Trust me, you'll forget all these names once the movie is over. Jyn: Ah. Cassian: ...has secret information from your father. We're hoping you can infiltrate him to figure out where he is. Jyn: I don't want to, but I guess I have no choice. NC: Now how long did it take to say all that? Less than a minute? Chris: I guess. NC: So, why does it take us less than a minute and the movie a DOZEN minutes to say the same thing?! (We see Cassain talking to Jyn as a computer shows various information) NC (vo): This movie goes beyond taking its time. It stretches out so much info for a story that we already kind of have figured out. It's like watching it in slow-mo, yet they somehow talk in normal speech. (We see Rook the pilot (played by Doug) being held captive by Saw (played by Malcolm)) Chris (vo): Some of it doesn't even add up, like when this pilot named Rook wants to defect for the Rebellion, yet Saw doesn't trust him. So they hook him up to a lie detector squid. (A giant squid appears and slowly approaches the scared Rook) Saw: The squid... can sense your... feelings! Your lies! Your inner thoughts! Rook: Okay, how does he do that? Saw: I don't know. Rook: Where did you find him? Saw: I don't know. Rook: Why does he want to help you out? Saw: I don't know. Rook: What'll you do if I'm lying or not lying? Saw: I don't know. Rook: What do you know? Saw: I really like tentacle hentai. Rook: Ew, that's gross! Saw: Lies! Chris (vo): It also doesn't help that this movie jumps all over the place. It seems like every other minute, it cuts to a new planet or solar system. (Cut to Cassian and Jyn) Cassian: I'm taking you to Rebel headquarters. (We are then shown their ship approaching the planet labeled "Rebel Headquarters". We then cut to Jyn and Cassian again) Jyn: I'm taking you to find Saw. (We are then shown their ship approaching the planet Terfafa. We then cut to Orson and a stormtrooper) Stormtrooper: I'm taking you to the Death Star. (We are then shown their TIE Fighter approaching the Death Star. We see Orson and the stormtrooper inside) Krennic: I'm taking you out to lunch. (The TIE Fighter is then shown approaching the planet labeled "Djfrhilsdrgy". We see Orson and the stormtrooper on that planet, looking bored) Krennic: I completely forgot why we came here. (The TIE Figher immediately flies back to the Death Star. Once there, Orson and the stormtrooper realize something) Krennic: That's right, lunch! (The TIE Fighter immediately flies back to Djfrhilsdrgy) NC: It's like they're trying to make a simple story seem bigger by constantly trying to seem angry and busy. Chris: Ah, the George Constanza method. NC: Basically. (We see Jyn and Cassian meet up with the other Rebels on their team) Chris (vo): Thankfully, their team is full of people who distract from that, like K-2SO. NC (vo): Who's kind of like C-3PO if they sucked out all the pussiness. (C-3PO is shown) C-3PO: Greeting and salutations. I am C-3PO... (Jyn immediately puts a steroid on him, which immediately transforms him into K-2SO) K-2SO: Piss off, you pansy! Suck my big black rod! (We see Baze, played by Malcolm) Chris (vo): There's also a freedom fighter named Baze, whose philosophy is shoot first, ask questions in...whatever this world calls Hell. NC: Actually, I think it's just Hell. (An image of The Empire Strikes Back where Han Solo says "Then I'll see you in Hell!" is shown) Chris: So this universe has both angels and Hell, yet no Christianity? NC: Keep it in midi-chlorian church. (We see Chirrut Îmwe, played by Jim) NC (vo): And then, of course, there's the blind warrior named... (His name is shown) Um... NC: Yeah, I'm just calling him Toph. (Chirrut is shown wearing several bits of Toph's clothing) Chris (vo): But the downside is, while many of them are entertaining, we don't really know that much about them. We have no idea how these two (Chirrut and Baze) know each other, why the pilot Rook defected, or why the hell Squidward was in this movie! (The giant squid is shown again) NC: Dude, you gotta let that go. Chris: No! What...was that?! Why was that in the movie?! Stop putting scenes with tentacles in your movies! (A Rathtar from The Force Awakens is shown) They don't work! (We see Jyn and Saw arguing with each other) NC (vo): It might be a good thing not knowing their stories, though, as when you do, it almost makes us less interested in them somehow. Jyn: I'm kind of angry with you! Saw: I'm kind of angry with YOU! Jyn: I thought you were my kind of father! Saw: I thought I kind of raised you! Jyn: I thought we had a kind of connection! Saw: Kind of! Jyn: Kind of! Saw: KIND OF! (Beat) Wow. We went over everything, and I feel, like, no attachment. Jyn: Yeah, I'm not gonna miss you when you die. Saw: Speaking of which... (Saw suddenly blows up, as Jyn quickly leaves. We then cut to Orson meeting up with Grand Moff Tarkin) Chris (vo): That blast, by the way, was a test by the Death Star done by General Krennic and Grand Moff Tarkin. NC: Wait a minute. How did they do that if Peter Cushing is dead? (Beat) Oh, no, not... Chris: That's right! Digital Talkin' Tarkin! (Tarkin is presented as a toy figure, as captions describing him and the price for him are shown) Chris (vo): Available now from Hasbro for only $14.95! Void where prohibited. NC: OH, GOD! It's like Jeff Bridges from Tron: Legacy mixed with Jim Carrey from A Christmas Carol! Chris: Well, it's actually not that bad. (NC looks at him) Sometimes. Chris (vo): The CG is really impressive. It always looks like somebody's really there. (The toy Tarkin is shown with an image of a moving mouth) But the uncanny valley distracts from ever fully accepting it. NC (vo): Sometimes he looks convincing, but the rest of the time, you'd swear they put the fake lips of John Lennon from Forrest Gump on there. Tarkin: Make it so they have nothing left on that planet. (Suddenly, Tarkin's mouth image is replaced with another mouth image) No possessions? No religion? It's easy if you try, dick. Dismissed. NC: Oh, good. At least the scene is over. Tarkin: Oh, and don't forget, we have, like, five more meetings in the next 24 hours. (NC and Chris groan in annoyance) Chris: That's another thing. He's in this film... a lot. (Orson is shown meeting Darth Vader, who's played by Malcolm on the planet Mustafar) Chris (vo): It kind of makes you wonder why they didn't just replace him with Darth Vader, who's only given less than 10 minutes in the movie. He's one of the most famous villains who always wears a mask. Why not use this guy as much as possible? NC: Well, to be fair, it might be because James Earl Jones's voice is sounding a little tired after doing it all these years. (Darth Vader attempts to prepare to do his scene as Orson gets increasingly bored) Darth Vader: Oh, my God, are they still making these? Okay, where's the script? How many lines do I have? What? This it? Oh, Christ, I was in The Sandlot longer. What, am I literally just taking a bath while I'm literally off-screen? Okay, okay. (Speaks to Orson) Look here, General Krennic. Krennic? What the hell kind of a name is that? It's like in one ear, out the other, forgotten. I forgot I even said it. Oh, fuck it. Just don't have me scream "Noooo!" and we'll be good. Chris: I don't care if he sounds old. He's Darth Vader! We deserve more of him. Remember when this guy (Gareth Edwards) directed Aaron Taylor-Johnson, also starring Godzilla? NC: Oh! That Godzilla movie that had almost no Godzilla. Chris: Right. NC: Yeah, but to be fair, that movie had such bland main characters that just weren't interesting and you couldn't get sucked into. You see where I'm going with this? Chris: (Sighs) Yeah. (We see Jyn and Cassian arguing with each other) NC (vo): While the side characters work well enough, our main leads are mostly pretty flat. It's almost like they were given direction to not be awful, but not be interesting either. Cassian: How do you know your father's not the enemy? Jyn: I saw his message. He's on our side. Cassian: Is that so? Jyn: Yes! (A caption saying "Too Interesting! Gareth Edwards' Warning of Indifference" appears with a buzzer sound) I mean... (Speaks more calmly) Yes, in a totally passable yet unexceptional way. Cassian: I am passionate about this, but not too passionate, in case we're all to die in the end. Jyn: Right, so the people don't get too depressed, we can still market this as a deep but enjoyable adventure. (Cassian stands confused for a moment) Oh, did I mention that we have toys? (She brings out a toy set. The caption changes into "Perfect! Gareth Edwards Approves" with a ding sound) Cassian: (Excited) Okay! (The caption goes back to its first caption, causing Cassian to speak calmly) I mean, okay. (We go to the commercial. When we come back, we see Jyn's father being cradled by Jyn in her arms) NC (vo): Jyn's father is killed by the Empire*, as once again, it doesn't seem as emotionally investing as it probably should be. *(Actually, Galen was killed by the rebels by accident) Galen: Jyn, I put a weakness in the Death Star so small that they'll never notice it. In fact, it's so small that every time they build a new one, it'll have the exact same weakness. Jyn: Really, they never catch on? Galen: They use Jolly Ranchers for badges. They're not exactly the brightest stars in the solar system. Okay, I'm dead now. (He dies) Jyn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The caption saying "Too Interesting! Gareth Edwards' Warning of Indifference" appears again with a buzzer sound) ''I mean... Uh, nooooo, father, whatever. Chris (vo): Upon finding out that the Rebels don't want to sneak in to get the plans for the Death Star, our team decides to go it alone and get it themselves. ''(Rook is standing next to a radio, which is being activated by an Imperial Officer) Imperial Officer (voiced by Doug): You on that ship, what's going on? Rook: Uh, everything's under control, situation: normal. Imperial Officer: What happened? Rook: Uh, had a slight weapons malfunction, but we're perfectly fine here. We're all fine here now. Thank you. How are you? Imperial Officer: What's your ship name? It better sound poetic and look good on a poster! Rook: Our name? Uh... Jyn: Just think of something, hurry! Rook: Uh... (Baze, looking annoyed, holds up a Marvel Rogue comic book) Rook: Rogue One. Imperial Officer: Rogue One? That's sounds like a so-so comic series that was never given time to bloom! Rook: Well, it makes more sense than just coming up with it out of the blue. (Shoots the radio) Boring conversation anyway. We're gonna have company! (We see a group of X-Wings about to attack the planet the Death Star plans are at) Chris (vo): So Rogue One goes to the Empire's base to steal the plans, the Rebels eventually end up joining them and... NC: You know how Force Awakens was freaking awesome, but the climax was kind of meh? Chris: Rogue One was kind of meh, but the climax was freaking awesome! (Images of several space battles throughout the Star Wars universe are shown, as well as images of this movie's climax) NC (vo): If you want to know the truth, we haven't gotten a great space battle since Return of the Jedi. We did eventually get a good Star Wars film, but the space battles were still usually too busy with too much clutter going on. Chris (vo): This follows one ship at a time again, making it feel like you're there. In fact, a lot of it really feels like you're in the action because of the exciting, even realistic way it's shot. NC: But it doesn't just stop there, it moves it to the next level. Chris (vo): You know how in Return of the Jedi, they smash a Star Destroyer...which, by the way, never destroys any stars. Ironic, because they have their weapon that destroys planets. In fact, doesn't Death Star and Star Destroyer kinda mean like the same thing? (NC clears throat) Chris: Anyway... Chris (vo): You remember how it smashed into the Death Star in a giant blaze? (A description of what happens is shown in crayon pictures) Well, in this one, a ship pushes it in just the right place, crashes into another Star Destroyer, which crashes into the shield blocking the planet and just before another one shows up, crashing into a dozen other ships. IT'S AMAZING!!!!! This does still raise the question, though... (Cut to Krennic and a stormtrooper at the Death Star) Krennic: If Vader is in this movie, why isn't he down there on that beach kicking ass? Stormtrooper: Uh, hello. Sand? Krennic: Oh, right. He hates sand. Stormtrooper: It's so course and rough and irritating. Krennic: And it gets everywhere. Stormtrooper: He has posters, like, all over the place. How could you miss this? Krennic: (sighs) I guess I'll have to go down there. Stormtrooper: Don't you have, like, a million stormtroopers? Krennic: Yeah, but I can actually hit something! (Krennic leaves, as the stormtrooper bows his head in sadness) Stormtrooper: What an asshole. Chris: (Growing excited) However, Darth Vader comes back! NC: (Growing excited) By God, does he come back! Chris (vo): Just when you think he contributed nothing to this movie... NC (vo): He comes aboard one of the ships and is like... (In a rebel ship, Darth Vader comes in and confronts the rebel soldiers onboard) Vader: I have come... to deliver the most awesome scene in the movie. (The rebel soldiers start firing at Darth Vader, with Vader blocking all laser blasts with his lightsaber without any effort) Vader: Yeah, no, this is nothing. This is literally nothing. I can do this with no hands. Watch. (Vader starts using the force to float his lightsaber in front of him, continuing to block laser blasts, as he starts break dancing) ) ''Oh! Ah! Yeah! Oh! Get down! Huh-uh! Wah! My saber is also great at making people shorter. ''(He uses his saber to cut a rebel's head off, much to the shock of the other rebels) Rebel (Doug): Aah! (The Rebels resume firing at Vader) '' Vader: And you! (''Points at the Rebel soldier played by Jim) You, you, you, you! You belong on the ceiling! (Vader uses the force to send Jim flying up into the ceiling) Check it out. Check it out. I'm not even looking at you. I'm not even looking at you! (Vader continues to slam Jim up and down from the ceiling to the floor) That's how easy this is. I'm so cool! (Vader finally drops Jim down, splattering him, as the Rebels look in shock) Ha! Look at his punk-ass! Looks like Rebel Kool-Aid. (The two Rebel soldiers continue firing, but Vader blocks with his hand) Vader: Aw, that's right, bitches! I'm stopping that with my hand. With my goddamn hand! But you know what they say? What goes in must come out. Out my ass. Okay. Here we go, everybody. (Vader turns around and lifts up his cape, firing the laser blasts he just caught with his hand out his ass, shooting the rebel soldier played by Malcolm) I am fucking amazing. (The last rebel soldier played by Doug stands there, dumbfounded) Vader: Oh, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Shit's getting hot in here, huh? (Doug puts down his blaster and puts up his fists) Oh, okay. Yeah, we're gonna duke it out. We're gonna duke it out! You're a tough guy, huh? Oh, I'm so scared. Darth Vader's gonna die from your pussy fists. You're gonna save the galaxy with those hands, right? Oh, wait, I forgot. I can choke a bitch. (Vader force-chokes Doug to death, then picks up his lightsaber) Dark Side, motherfuckers! (Vader mic drops his lightsaber, and then leaves. NC and Chris sigh, relaxed and amazed) NC: (sighs) So, uh, yeah, that was the greatest Darth Vader scene in all movie history. Chris: Despite all the film's flaws, it gave us two solid minutes of holy shitness! NC (vo): And speaking of flaws, there's still a few before we wrap up, like how the emotional highlight is supposed to be the death of our two leads you're not really gonna lose sleep over. (Jyn and Cassian, who are about to die in an explosion, hug each other and look at the camera) Jyn: You won't miss us. Cassian: But you didn't dislike us either. Jyn: Our job is complete. (The caption "Perfect! Gareth Edwards Approves" appears with a ding sound) Chris (vo): And because that Tarkin wasn't freaky enough, we also get a CGI Princess Leia to top it all off. NC: Oh, Christ. Just tell me they do it better than Tarkin. Chris: Sometimes it looks better, and sometimes it looks worse. It's kinda weird. NC: How long is she on screen? Chris: About ten seconds. NC: How can there be such a drastic change in only ten seconds? (A younger Leia, played by Tamara, turns to the camera, smiling. NC and Chris speak simultaneously) NC: Eh, it's not bad... Pretty good. It's actually not bad. Chris: Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Okay. (Suddenly, Leia's face is REALLY blurred, with her right eye and mouth bigger, while left eye is smaller) NC: OOOOH! No, no, no, no, no, no... That's bad. No, no, no, no. Chris: FUCK! No! Shit! Dammit! (The face returns back to normal) NC: Oh, well, okay. That was pretty good. A little bit better. Yeah. Pretty good. Chris: Okay. That...that's better. That's...that's little better. (Suddenly, her face is even more blurred!) NC: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! Chris: OH, FUUUUUCK!!! (And we're back to normal) Leia: We have a new hope. NC: (Freaked out) You need an exorcist. NC (vo): Thus, the Rebels head off with the plans and the film comes to a close. (The Rebel ships fly off, with C-3PO and R2-D2 floating in space behind them) C-3PO: And we were in this, too! NC: And that was Rogue One. Chris: The most above average Star Wars prequel. (Images of the movie are shown as we go to closing thoughts) Chris (vo): The film has famously gone through rewrites and re-shoots, and it clearly shows. A lot of the time, it feels all over the place. But some of the places they go to have some great atmosphere and action. The biggest problem is the characters aren’t as memorable or fun as some of the other films, meaning it doesn’t feel as large or epic. There’s certainly problems with it, but it’s hard to say there aren’t a lot of cool scenes that overshadow them. NC (vo): It’s not fun, per se, but it is…cool. It’s definitely more aggressive and like an actual war, and that often times makes the world feel more real. It never quite goes too aggressive, but it doesn’t really take any chances either. There’s no surprises, and you get exactly what you’d expect, but what I expected wasn’t that bad. So I enjoyed myself fine. It’s a perfectly OK movie. (The opening crawl starts moving again) Chris: Oh, good, they got the crawl working! NC: Ugh, it's about time! (They stand up and look at the moving text as the synthesizer music similar to the ''Star Wars main theme is playing. The first paragraph says: "Episode 3.9 - ROGUE ONE. The Rebels are trying to get plans to an evil weapon known as the DEATH STAR...and that's about it. Yeah, there's nothing else. Really, we have little on our plate. But the good news is if we can make a movie out of this, we can make a movie out of anything!" The next paragraph says: "That Blue Elephant in Jabba's Palace! The bald guy from Cloud City! Even that little toy car the Empire have buzzing around for some reason! ALL OF THEM ARE GETTING MOVIES! Get ready for table scraps, ya bunch of nerds! An Empire of "meh" is on the war! MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, crap, did I just write all that? Don't put this in the movie!!!!!". NC and Chris, of course, aren't amused by this. NC silently takes out a gun and shoots the scroll, which falls down)'' NC: You know, this does raise a good question. (Chris lowers NC's gun which is inadvertently aimed for him) ''What if we do get too many ''Star Wars movies? (Posters for A New Hope'', The Phantom Menace and Rogue One ''are shown as the piano music plays) NC (vo): I mean, before, Star Wars was gigantic, whether it was loved or hated. But what if it just becomes okay? What if it's not great, not awful, it's just...average? NC: What if it becomes like every other franchise? Chris: You know, before the prequels, there were a lot of cool Star Wars stories. (Images of various ''Star Wars media are shown)'' Chris (vo): Books, video games, comics, and a lot of them had a wide variety of acceptance. Some were great, some were awful, some were just okay. Chris: So, you see, Critic, Star Wars was a franchise before it was a franchise. NC: Huh. I never thought of it like that. And...yeah, we'll always have the original movies...ish. I guess that does count for something. Chris: (puts his hand on NC's shoulder) You know, Critic, no matter what, Star Wars will always be special. (They look at a beautiful view of the moving galaxy) NC: But will we ever get a Darth Vader scene as cool as the one in this movie? Chris: (after a beat) ''Look, Darth Vader is one of the best villains of all time. They could do anything with him. Who knows what's on the horizon that is ''Star Wars? (They continue watching the galaxy moving, until the music stops) NC: Like what? Chris: Oh, okay. I felt like we were at a good spot there. It was a good spot to stop. NC: Yeah, really? I wasn't feeling that. I wasn't feeling that at all. Chris: (rubs his forehead) Oh, you weren't feeling that. Well... NC: (stammers) Like...like what? Like what? Chris: Uh...they could CG a cartoon face on Bea Arthur. NC: Wow! That'd be amazing! Chris: Yeah, okay. We'll...we'll stop... (whispers) there. (The music resumes, but stops again) NC: More. Chris: Okay, I really need an out. I need an out. (Suddenly, NC is blown up after he is hit by a blaster. Chris turns to see...Darth Vader floating through space!) Vader: Yeah! I can fly, too, bitches! I'M AMAZING! (Chris speaks to the camera for one last time) Chris: I'm Chris Stuckmann, and I can breathe in space for some reason. (The credits roll, played over footage of Darth Vader doing some dance movies on top of Star Destroyer as the camera moves away from this. After that, we see NC sitting in Awesome Comics room and reading the Princess Leia comic book by Marvel. He notices the camera) NC: Dude, that's it. We're done. (closes the book) Nothing more, that's the last review of the year. I don't know what else you're expecting, that's it, we're done. I'll see you in January. (returns to reading, but stops) Wait a minute. Next month is January! (smiles) You know what that means! (Beat) SEQUEL MONTH!! THE SEQUEL!! (His smile fades to a face that screams horror. He yells at the top of his lungs before we cut to black) Channel Awesome Tagline - Darth Vader: Dark Side, motherfuckers! Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts